Testing Fate
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Santana Lopez Joined the Marines after high school putting a damper on her relationship with her childhood best friend/girlfriend Rachel Berry. They get married before she leaves and they stay together no matter how hard it is. San comes home for a little after being away for a few years. What happened when she has to leave again and goes MIA? Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1 Santana Returns

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? **

**Find out and Enjoy.**

* * *

24 year old Santana Marie Lopez walked off the plane wearing her Marine Uniform. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and she had her bag on her shoulder looking calm and tired. She smiled lightly at the people boarding their planes. She's been through alot in the last few years. She's been stationed in Hawaii for so long after her training . She's seen and done things that her family, friends and soulmate wouldn't want to go through. She was doing this to for her country but it's very doing this every day of her life.

She's just so glad to be on leave for awhile. Everybody in her unit told her that she was crazy for being married and was surprised that her wife hasn't divorced her yet. Santana just told them her relationship is stronger then ever and they talked about how hard it would be when they decided to get married. Even if she's been married for a few years she still stayed in the barracks to get the full experience of what it's like to be in the Marines.

She gets in the cab after handing the driver her bag. She couldn't wait to go see her wife at their home in West Hollywood to surprise the love of her life. Her name was Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. Rachel was known at Rachel Lopez the famous hollywood actress and singer. She was always in the spotlight working on movie deals, book deals, photoshoots, recording her third studio Album. Her agent/manager Tinsley Porter-Lopez was there for her. She was her day planner. Tinsley keeps her on her feet. She also happens to be Santana's sister in law to her oldest brother Diego which makes her family aswell.

Santana and Rachel grew up together, fell in love in high school and stayed together all this time. Rachel was her rock and so much more. She remembers the day she asked Rachel out. It was their Junior year of high school in Lima Ohio and Rachel just got dumped by her boyfriend Finn Hudson who never treated her right a week before that.

**Junior Year 2011.**

_16 year old tom boyish, Santana Lopez stood at her locker watching her adorkable best friend/long term crush Rachel Berry and McKinley own Broadway diva talk to her good friends Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. She looked so cute in her high waist black shorts, pink v neck sweater with a cute black dog on the front, white knee socks and her mary janes. _

_Nobody deared to slushie her best friend in the face or insult her or else they had to deal with her. She's always been in love with Rachel but she's just to scared to do something about it until now. She takes a deep breath and walked over to her. _

_"Hey Rae can we talk for a few minutes?" Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes stared at her._

_"Alone." Santana said wanting Rachel's side kick friends to leave. They take a hit and told Rachel that they will see her at lunch._

_"Why have you been ignoring me for the past few days? did I do something wrong?" Rachel said softly._

_"No you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for ignoring you." She hugs her which makes Rachel smile._

_"Oh god I'm not all for this mushy bullshit. You know me better then anybody in this god awful school." Rachel giggles pulling away._

_"Yes I do know you and I know that you like to swear when your nervous. What's going on?" Santana grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her into the choir room. _

_"I didn't want to say my feelings in the hallway because there personal and nobody needs to hear our conversation." Rachel just stared at her._

_"Alright I'm rambling. I've been in love with you for a long time, I know it's shocking but I can't see myself without you by my side. Your not only my best friend but your also my soulmate. I'm not happy when your away from me, I miss you all the time we're apart, I dream about kissing you and calling you mine. God damn it I want to be with you. Do you want to go on a date with me? " Rachel gasped._

_"Please say anything. I don't like that your so quiet." Rachel saw tears forming in her best friend's eyes. She walked closer to and wiped her tears._

_"Santana what took you so long? of course I love you as my best friend and my future wife. Yes I would love to go on a date with you." Santana let a girlish squeal and pressed her lips against Rachel's who of course responded to the kiss._

_They ended up going on their first date the next night enjoying it._

**Present Time.**

Santana got shot out of her memories by the cab driver telling her that they were at her house. She pays him and gets out of the car and gets her bags.

"Thank you Sir. Have a good day." She closed the door and looked at the house she hasn't been in two years. She's visits but it's been two years since she's been able to come home and stay home for awhile. She wasn't even home for the holidays due to working.

"Here goes nothing." She whispers fixing her bag on her shoulder.

The front door of her house suddenly opens and her beautiful wife runs out at the speed of light. San drops her bag before Rachel jumps into her arms, wrapping her legs around her. She held her close listening to her wife's happy sobbing. Santana was also crying. She missed her wife so much. It's been a long two years.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much." Rachel said through her tears. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard people yelling their names and asking for pictures. The paparazzi were having a field day now that Santana has returned. Santana puts her wife down wiping away her tears.

"Come on baby let's go inside." Rachel picks up her bag. Santana looked back at the paparazzi and waved hi before going into her house.

* * *

Santana took a long steaming shower 20 minutes ago and now was laying on hers and Rachel's bed in just a towel drying her hair. Rachel was staring at her with her hand in hers. They haven't let go of each other since they got into the house. The whole time they really let go was when Santana took her shower.

Rachel smiled when she heard the blow dryer turns off. Santana looked at her placing her hand on her cheek.

"I love you." Rachel leans in kissing her sweetly. They pulled back slowly.

"I love you too baby. I'm so glad your home." Rach said softly.

"You have no idea how hard it was being away from you. I hate being away from you." Rachel climbs onto of her and kissed her passionately. Santana deepens the kiss and felt the towel leave her body. She took off Rachel's dress and they stared at each other before kissing each other once more.

Three and a half hours later. Santana stared down at her sleeping wife. She ran her fingers through her silky brunette hair. This is her life and she was going to cherish the time she has with her.

"Sanny are you still here?" Rachel mumbles in her sleep.

"Yeah babe I'm still here. Go back to sleep." She opens her eye and looked up at her.

"No I want to be awake besides I want to catch up on everything." She says sitting holding the sheet against her naked body.

"Trust me there is a lot to tell you and I can't tell you in just one day." Rachel looks at her.

"Alright are you hungry? I could make you anything you want, even non vegan food." Santana chuckles.

"Okay let's get dressed and we can get some good in us and then we can watch a movie." Rachel kisses her sweetly. Santana held her close deepening the kiss. This is what she came home for.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 Making Up For Lost Time

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been sick and still am a little but I'm updating anyways.**

**Find out and Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel Lopez was never good at disguising what she was thinking. She was known for being outspoken whenever she felt she needed to but right now she couldn't say a word. She was just in content with being in her wife's arms wondering how long she would be able to stay in San's arms before she had to leave.

They were laying down on the couch watching Santana's favorite movies. Rachel really didn't mind, she's just happy to be in her arms once again. It's hard being a Marines wife. She's had to constantly worry about her wife getting shot at or the other way around.

Sleeping alone in the bed she was supposed to share with her wife of a few years was not only lonely but depressing. She never thought once she and Santana got together and got married after high school, that she would be left praying everyday hoping Santana was safe, unharmed and risking everything for there country.

She's proud of her for everything she's done to be doing this. Sure she did everything in her power to visit her but it got to a point where she just couldn't do anymore. It became heartbreaking for her and just told San that they will see each other whenever she was free to come home.

They called each other from time to time. Her career started to take off at the time and she kept her main focus on that because otherwise she would be without any sleep, crying herself to sleep and not eating. Her family has been her rock through all of this along with Santana's family.

When she heard a car door close, she looked out the window and saw her wife waving to the cab driver and knew she prayers were answered. Now they were laying on the couch just happy to be in each others arms.

"Hey Rae are you okay?" Rachel took a deep breath shaking her head.

"What's wrong love bug?" She stared into her eyes pouting.

"I hate worrying that your never going to come home, you have no idea what I've gone through since you joined the Marines. It's not fun worrying everyday." San pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"Rae baby I know it's not easy being married to me. I count the days that this is all over, baby I'm sorry your going through this but we promised each other that we would stick this out. Are you able to stay by my side?" Rachel nods resting her head against hers.

"Divorce is not happening for us. Can't you be closer to home?" Santana will be wherever they send her to.

"It's not up to me but if it was, I would have asked to be close to home. I'm at a safe place Rae and I'm doing everything in my power to finish this so I can come home."

Rachel just snuggles up to her and Santana pulled her on her lap. She wasn't going to let her go. They stayed like for an hour not even looking at movie.

"So I was thinking we could go out to dinner to your favorite Restaurant then we get home, we can ." Rachel whispers against her neck.

"You mean Dominick's? yeah lets go and we can talk about this welcome party your planning on throwing." Rachel pulled back at her.

"Who said anything about planning a welcome home party?" Santana gave her a look.

"Fine you know me so well. After dinner we can come back here and have _dessert_." Santana leans down kissing her passionately which Rachel returns. They get ready for dinner and ignore the paparazzi as they get in the car.

**At Dinner.**

"Hey guess what baby?" San just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"My sister is engaged to be married to her boyfriend Blake. Can you believe that? My little sister is getting married. God I feel really old now." Rachel whispered to San as they ate dinner. Santana chewed her food really surpised that Rachel's younger and only sister was engaged to be married.

"Really that's great. When did Jessica get engaged?" Rachel smiles taking a sip of her wine.

"Over the summer during our family vacation to France. Blake popped the question during dinner." Santana frowns not liking that she missed so much.

Santana couldn't believe how pretty her sister in law was. She was growing up into a young woman who guys would love. She looked at more pictures of Rachel, Caleb and Jessica together and so more pictures. Caleb was Rachel's and Jessica's only older brother.

"Is he still with Noelle after all these years?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes they finally got married two years ago on Valentine's day and are expecting their first child together." Rachel told her.

"Is Caleb still jealous that we got married before him?" San asked smirking.

"Yeah but he's getting over it by rubbing it in my face that he's having a baby before us." She said before looking down at her plate. Santana saw the look on her wife's face and knew she wanted kids but being away puts a stop to that happening.

"When we're ready then we'll have kids." Rachel just nods wishing it was now but knows that their both young to be parents but they could do it if Santana wasn't so far away from home.

After dinner they got into the car and held hands on the way home and went to the bedroom for their dessert.

* * *

Santana heard the shower running and stripped out of clothes grabbing her towel and goes into the bathroom. She gets in the shoulder. Rachel gasped staring at her wife then wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her passionately. Santana felt herself becoming hard just being near Rachel's naked wet body. She lifts her up pushing her against the wall. Rachel looks down at her breathing hard and closed her eyes feeling her lips against her neck.

Santana felt her wife's hand running down her back. God she missed this. She pressed her lips against Rachel's breast, earning a moan from her sexy lover.

"Oh god baby don't stop." Rachel moans feeling so turned on right now. She squeals now feeling San's tongue flicking her pussy. Santana smirked working her magic into her wife's sweet spot. She knows she's doing good because the next thing she feels Rachel's juices in her mouth.

Rachel looked down at her breathing hard and San puts her down holding her still against the wall. They just stared at each other.

"Make love to me baby." Santana smirks.

"You sure you can handle it?" Rachel growled needing her wife so badly.

"Make love to me, it's been a long time." Yes it has and Santana was ready to show her what she's been missing.

When they got into the room after turning the shower off. They both stayed naked. Rachel grabbed ahold of her her wife's huge cock pumping her then stopped and flipped her wife over so she was laying down.. Santana closed her eyes feeling turned more turned. She moans looking down at her. Rachel was working her mouth on her now very hard cock.

"Oh fuck don't stop baby. Fuck work that mouth." Rachel smirked putting her all the way in her mouth. Santana forgot that Rachel doesn't have gag reflex.

After a while She released her with a pop then reached over and got a condom. She opens it and puts on her wife's very hard cock.

"You ready for me baby?" Santana nodded flipping her back over then uses her tongue again before pushing her finger into her first making sure she was really ready, Rachel was dripping wet for her.

"I need you, please I need you so bad." Rachel moans playing with her breasts. She gasped feeling her push her cock inside her. They stayed still for a few minutes as Santana pushed all the way in her.

"Are you ready?" She nodded feeling her pull out then push back into her.

"Oh god I've missed this." They both moaned moving with each other feeling pleasure.

San starts moving in and out of her. Rachel moans wrapping her arms around her neck moaning louder. Santana moans with her feeling around her. She felt so good.

"Ohh right there babyyyyyyyy, fuck I've missed this, fuck me harder." Rachel moaned running her hands down her back. Santana growls moving faster. They get close to coming and move with each other then they come. They both stay still breathing hard with San still in her.

"Wow." They both whispered then stared at each other and started laughing softly then San slowly pulls out, taking the condom off throwing it away.

"Feeling your body pressed against mine, your lips on my body making me feel really good. I've missed that." San stared at her, climbing over her to get another condom and puts it on.

Rachel climbs ontop of her, sliding down on her making sure she's all the way in her before going back up then moves a little bit faster. San held her by the hips as she rides her her cock like a pro. Rachel leans down kissing her passionately. Santana deepens the kiss sitting up a little and they move together in a fast pace.

"Oh fuck. Right there fuck me good." Santana groans picking up the pace with Rachel.

"Fuckkkkkkk." They moan sweating as they move together roaming each others body. They were feeling so much pleasure and love right now.

They hold on for a few more hours before their bodies begin to shake as they come.

San takes the condom off throwing it away then puts the covers on them. Rachel snuggled up to her breathing hard.

"I'm going to be so sore in the morning, you up for another round?" Santana stared at her surprised.

"In a few minutes. It's been awhile since I've been able to do that." She understood and ends up falling alseep anyways.

**At 2:30 in the morning.**

Rachel woke up feeling something hard pushing against her. She turned her head to see Santana smirking at her.

"I'm guessing your up for another round?" Santana nodded lining up against her about to push into her when she was stopped by a hand.

"What about the condom Sanny?" Rachel asked her.

"Can't I just feel you without that damn condom? I'll pull out and I'll just come into your mouth." Rachel bit her lip feeling nervous about this then remebered that she was on birth control. Just thinking Santana coming into her mouth, made her become wet.

"Alright." Santana smiles and pushed into her slowly and they moved together moaning each others names. Santana was getting close and pulled out and put her cock into Rachel's mouth who sucked her cock until she came. When she was done. They cuddled up to each other, finally getting much needed sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Home Party,Great News

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been sick and still am a little but I'm updating anyways.**

**Find out and Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning a very sore and tired Rachel woke up before her wife did. Santana needed sleep in their very comfortable bed after everything she's been through in the past few years. Spending most of her young life at Marine Corps Base Hawaii. Rachel would have been alot happier if Santana was close to home but wasn't up to her.

She really doesn't want her to be deployed to somewhere far away from her but it could happen. She was going to be prepared for when that day comes.

Rach glance at her sleeping wife, biting her bottom lip trying not to tear up at the thought of her soulmate getting deployed far away. She really could go into war and that scared her.

Rachel frowns hearing Santana's phone ring. That freaked her out because what if she had to leave today. Rachel shook Santana who groans in her sleep.

"Santana baby your phone is ringing." Santana's eyes opened hearing that and sat up looking around for her phone. Rachel hands it to her after the ringing stopped.

San looked tired at Rachel who frowns when the phone starts ringing again. Santana answers it seeing who it was.

"Hey Mami yes I'm home for a while." Rachel sighs in relief hearing that it was only her mother in law calling.

Rac didn't bother covering up her naked body, she grabs her towel and walked into the bathroom while Santana talked to her mom. She turned the water on maturing sure it was the right temperature. She got in and started to relax her muscles. Last night was beyond amazing for her. It's been a long time since she's done with Santana. Normally she's using the toys and her fingers. Those don't compare to her wife.

She finished washing up then stepped out the shower turning the water off. She looked at herself in the mirror smiling while wrapping the towel around her wet body. She didn't have anything do today or tomorrow so that made it easier for the married couple to spend time together.

"I need to start calling people for Sanny's welcome home party." Rachel mutters before getting ready for the day. She walked downstairs after getting dressed and started making breakfast. She was making tofu scramble for herself while she made Santana her favorite omelette.

As she makes breakfast for both of them, she smiles feeling strong arms around her waist.

"Hey baby how was talking to your mom?" Santana kissed her neck.

"Good we had a good conversation. I even talked to my dad. They are both looking fowards to the welcome home party your throwing." Rachel pouts.

"You told them already? I wanted to call everybody up first before you told people." Santana chuckled saying that everybody will know soon.

Rachel finished cooking her breakfast then got started on Santana's and when she was done, she turned the stove off and they both sat down.

"So what day should this party be?" Rachel was thinking in a few days.

"That's fine by me." They shared a kiss then ate breakfast. Rachel got started on everything because she doesn't want Santana calling people.

Everybody were free to come to California for the party. They were glad that Santana was home for awhile. Rachel started calling the caters for that evening.

Santana just watched her wife talk people's ear off. She missed this so much, the kisses, the love making, Rachel's beauty, waking up to her and going to sleep next to her, she's missed so much in her marriage and it hurts her in side. They were supposed to a married couple that got to see each other everyday, tell each other I love you, kiss, fight and makeup. Their marriage wasn't like that. Santana was far away doing the best she can to stay alive while her lover was here being a famous actress and singer.

"San are you with me?" Rachel asked her before taking a bite of her tofu scramble.

"Yeah I was just thinking about our marriage, it's not fair that I'm far away from you. I'm sorry for putting you through this." San said looking away from her.

Rachel reached her hand over and grabs San's hand. Santana looked at her sighing.

"San I'm proud of you for doing this. You chose to do something that you believed in and stuck to it. Your almost done anyways. Just a few more years and your free come home." Rach smiles at her.

"I told you before, Divorce is not in the cards for us. Yes it's hard being in a long Distance marriage but I'm dealing with it everyday of my life." Santana kissed her hand.

"Your everything I've always wanted." Rachel smiles leaning in more and the two shared a long sweet kiss. The married couple cherished these kisses.

* * *

It was the day of Santana's welcome party and everything had to be just right for Rachel. Santana didn't really mind but she wasn't about to her wife from running around crazy before their family and friends showed up.

"Santana are you really wearing _that_?" Santana looked down at her outfit and didn't see what the problem was. She had on black dress pants with a gray v neck top. Rachel better be lucky that she's wearing heels. She wasn't all for getting dressed up like Rachel was in her sexy grey skintight mini dress and black heels.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Rachel frowns taking a look at San's laid back outfit for this party.

"Your looking laid back, don't you want to wear something more dressed up?" San scuffed looking down at her nice clothes.

"When have I ever been the one to dress up for anything Rae? hello I was on the girl's basketball team in high school. No I'm fine with what I got on." Rachel sighs.

"Fine, atleast your wearing heels which is a plus, I love you." Santana chuckled at the look on her face and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"I love you too. Trust me on that." Rachel smiles giving her one more kiss before checking on the food.

The door bell rings. Santana walked towards the door and opened to see Rachel's parents, her parents and Rachel's slibings standing there trying to ignore the paparazzi that was surrounding the house.

"Oh mijia it's so glad to see you." Maribel Lopez said walking into the house with the others.

"It's good to see you two Mami I just talked to you a few hours ago. Your looking good." They hugged then pulled back and Santana hugs her dad.

"Oh my goodness have I've missed you." 19 year old Jessica Berry said tearing up while standing next to her Fiancé Blake.

"Come give your sister a hug." Jessica wiped her tears and hugged her. Hiram and Leroy smiled at the two. They know that Jessica always looked to Santana like a big sister.

They had a good friendship together. Jessica took it really hard when she left and joined the Marines. So did Rachel but Jessica took it the hardest.

"I'm okay Jess, you are always on my mind while I'm away." Jessica nodded sniffling then pulls back staring at her sister in law.

"Are you looking out for Rachel while I'm gone?" She nodded.

"Everyday when she's not touring or shooting a movie. I'm right by herside. Sister bonding time." Santana nods saying good.

"Good now I'm hope can I be there for your wedding." Jessica tears up at the thought of Santana not being there.

"Jess stop crying. God your dramatic then Rachel." 28 year old Caleb says earning a slap from his pregnant wife Noelle.

"I heard that Caleb Berry, your lucky I'm in the kitchen." Rachel yelled.

"Caleb don't start, this is supposed to be a good welcome home party for Santana. Leave your sisters alone." Hiram says firmly.

"Sorry Father." Santana chuckled.

"Still a punk I see. Always a Daddy's boy huh Caleb?" He glared at her.

"I can take you anytime Lopez." She scuffed shaking her head.

"Man _please_. I'm in the Marines, I've done things you wouldn't even be able to do. You can't handle me." Caleb smirked at her loving a challege.

"Oh really lets take this outside then, we'll see who's the better person here." Rachel walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't even think about you two. Everytime you two are together, you want to fight. Calm that down. Caleb and Blake help me with the drinks." Santana sat down with the others and they started talking.

By 9:00 at night everybody from Glee club was in Santana's and Rachel's house having a good time while Santana talked about her time on the base. (Finn is alive in this story) Quinn stared at Santana while taking a sip of her wine. It's been forever since she's seen or heard from the girl.

She was always jealous of Santana's and Rachel's friendship since they grew up together but she thought that once high school started that Santana would forget about the midget but no they stayed best friends and started dating their Junior year which pissed her off because she's always liked Santana as more then friends.

She remembers the time when the girls basketball time won and she was planning on asking her to the Breadstixs after party Junior year. She got the biggest shocked of her life seeing Santana and Rachel kissing and walking away holding hands. That day crushed her.

**Junior Year 2011. **

_17 year old Head cheerio and fellow Glee club member Quinn Fabray looked around for Santana Lopez in the gym but she couldn't see her anywhere. She was going to ask her to the after party as her date. She began to have feelings for Santana their freshman year and now they were Juniors and she still had feelings for her but this time she was going to get the girl. She plans on rubbing it on Rachel Berry's face when they become a couple. _

_Quinn saw Santana's fellow teammate Charlotte Lewis packing up her bag and walked up to her. _

_"Hey Charlotte have you seen your Captain?" Charlotte told her that she went to the girl's locker room. _

_"Thank you Charlotte, great game once again." Quinn walks out of the gym and was walking towards the locker room with a smile on her face. She was going to get her girl today._

_When she got close, she was about to open the door when it opens and she hides around the corner. She speaks over seeing Santana standing in the hallway about to say something when she sees Rachel walk out of the room smiling brightly carrying Santana's bag. _

_"Are you sure you can carrying my bag shorty?" Quinn heard Santana ask her._

_"Of course I can carrying your bag baby. I'm not weak." Rachel says smiling brightly at her._

_"What the hell? baby?" Quinn whispers watching the two._

_"Weak? not my girl Rachel Berry." Rachel giggles and wraps her arms around her neck._

_"I love when you call me baby, I still can't believe your not only my best friend but your my girlfriend." Rachel giggles._

_"Believe it because I'm yours for a life time. I love you Sanny." Santana leans in kissing Rachel on the lips. Rachel grins wrapping her arms her neck deepening the kiss. _

_"Was this really happening?" Quinn whispers sadly unsure if she can see any more of this. The two stopped kissing and Santana said the words that broke Quinn's heart._

_"I love you too Rae. Your my soulmate." They smiled at each other sharing a quick kiss on the lips before walking down the hallway walked down the hallway holding hands._

_Quinn frowns walking the other way with a tear falling down her face. Santana was supposed to be hers not Rachels._

**Present Time.**

"Yo Q are you still there?"She heard Puck's voice and looked at him giving him a slight smile.

"Yeah sorry I guess I just spaced out." He raised an eyebrow at the time.

"You looked like you were about to kill Rachel with your eyes. I thought you two were friends?" Quinn just ignored that question and got up to get a glass of water.

Santana walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat. Quinn looked at her and gave her a fake smile.

"Hey I'm sorry we haven't talked all night. I'm just letting you catch up with everybody. How are things?" Quinn asked her.

"Things are crazy in this world we live in. Are you okay? you seemed angry with Rachel a few minutes ago." She nodded.

"I have been angry with Rachel for years. It's not far that she's married to you. That's supposed to be me." Santana looked at her confused.

"What? Your supposed to be married to my wife?" Quinn scuffed.

"No why would I want to be married to Rachel Man hands Berry?" Santana glared at her.

"Are you saying that your supposed to be married to me? you really think I want to be married to you? you're straight." Quinn shook her head.

"No I'm not. I've aways wanted you Santana. You were too blind to see it. God I don't know why I came here. It was nice to see you but I made a mistake coming to this party, stay safe alright?" Quinn quickly left the kitchen forgetting all about her drink and grabbed her car keys and purse. She didn't even say goodbye to anybody.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and walked over to her wife looking confused.

"What was that about?" Santana looked at her unsure what just happened. Her phone starts ringing, her eyes widen hearing the ringtone.

"Who's calling you baby?" Santana sighs looking at her.

"It's the Colonel." Rachel stood there wishing he wasn't calling in the middle of Santana's welcome home party.

"Well answer it, I want to know what he wants." Santana answered it leaving the kitchen and went upstairs.

If she stayed in the kitchen, Rachel would just distract her from listening.

"Hello sir." That was the last thing Rachel heard before Santana leaves her downstairs.

"Why did Santana go upstairs sis?" Jessica asked her sister.

"I don't know, something to do with her commander calling her. I need another glass of wine." Jessica took the glass away from her.

"No don't drown yourself in wine. I'm sure it's a not a bad phone call." Rachel stared at her sister unsure she believes that.

"I really hope it's not." Jessica rubs her bag and gets her a glass of water, that always helps her when she's upset or nervous.

* * *

Santana stood in her's and Rachel's room after ending the call with the Colonel. She sent a Rachel a text to meet her upstairs. She doesn't want to tell everybody her news until she tells her wife.

Rachel walks into the room looking worried. Santana looked at her and told her to sit down.

"Oh god I don't like the sound of this. What's going on Sanny? What did the Colonel want, do you have to leave already?" Santana shook her head.

"He's moving some people from my unit to Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton in two weeks and I just happen to be one of those people moving." Rachel's eyes widen.

"Where is Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton exactly Santana?" Rachel asked hoping it was really far.

"San Diego County, California." Santana says waiting for her to say something.

"Oh my god your staying close to home?" Santana nods grinning. Rachel squeals wrapping her arms around her neck. Santana smiles holding her close.

"I love you so much." Rachel says pressing her lips against hers. Santana kisses her back then pulls back.

"I love you too baby. This is the best news ever." They held each other close for a few more minutes before going downstairs and they told everybody the great news.

"Congrats Santana." They all cheered for her clapping. Santana grins so happy. She was so happy to close to home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Bonding Time

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been sick and still am a little but I'm updating anyways.**

**Find out and Enjoy.**

* * *

While Rachel was at the studio working on her album with her dads and her sister and Blake. Her brother and his wife had to go back for work but they promise to call her some time. Santana was out to lunch with her parents, her older brothers and her younger sister. They were talking about Santana's life. Maribel Lopez wasn't happy that her oldest daughter was in the Marines but she was glad that close to Rachel.

"Mija don't you want to find a job out of the Marines. I don't understand why you choice active Duty instead of Reserve." Santana sighs.

"Because mom if I picked Reserve then I would sort of a Marine as in Active Duty. I'm being a true one. I know you don't get it but this is what I picked until I'm ready to be out. I won't be a Marine forever but now I am. Droping out of this is not an option." She told them before taking a bite of her cheese burger.

"And why not Santi? you could have traveled the world before deciding on college when you were ready. Why pick this career path that could still get you killed?"

17 year old Lara Lopez asked her older sister. Her brothers wouldn't even do something as crazy as join the Marines.

Santana stared at her youngest sibling and sighs because none of them get it.

"You wouldn't understand Lara, none of you will. High school I was the big basketball star of the girl's team. I was dating my best friend and I was in glee club. Rachel was meant to be an actress and if it wasn't Broadway then it was Hollywood. I can't just tell how much preasure I was to go to a great college that is all about Basketball. It wasn't just you guys but it was Mrs. Pillsbury and Rachel." They listened to her speak.

"I was trying to do myself proud of taking a risk in life and there was no way I was joining the Army so I picked the Marines. I know it's scary for you guys but I'm going to be fine. I'm doing everything I can to stay safe." Santana's older brothers Adrian and Diego stared at her.

"We just miss you San. Do you know how heartbroken it was to see Rachel in tears for holidays we we invited her to stay with us. We all thought the worst when we didn't hear from you these past two years. Rachel hates that your doing this. She wants you home just as much as we do, maybe even more." Santana sighs.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get in touch with you guys but it's been very busy. I'm home for a little bit and close to my wife." Lara just ate her salad.

"You think I'm stupid right?" Santana asked her.

"I'm saying that Santana. Why are you trying to put words in my mouth?" Lara says glaring at her.

"Did I offend you or something?" Lara stopped eating and got up walking to the girl's bathroom.

"What did I say to her now?" Santana asked her mom.

"Lara is having a hard time with you being gone. She didn't think you would be gone this long. Give her time to cool down." Santana looked unsure but just finished her lunch and talked to her Dad and her brothers. Maribel stared at the girl's bathroom waiting for Lara to return. She knew what was going on with her daughter but she didn't want to tell Santana, her husband and her older twins sons just yet.

"Mami are you okay?" She looked back at Santana giving her a slight smile.

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine. I'm just glad your going to be close to Rachel. She really does love you Mija." Santana smiles just thinking about her wife.

"I really love her too. I wouldn't be me without her." Maribel smiles at her oldest daughter then watched Lara sit down. Santana stared at her sister but wasn't going to talk to her right now. She finishes up her cheese burger. She missed these things.

Lara glanced over at her mom wondering if she told Santana anything. Maribel stared at her youngest child and shook her head.

"Who's up for ice cream after this?" Diego asked in the mood for ice cream. Santana grins so in for ice cream.

* * *

Rachel was dancing to the music while recording. She had a 5 minutes left in the booth before she was free to go for the day. Jessica danced to the beat, She loved her only sister's voice. She's got all her sister's albums and couldn't wait for this one to come out.

Hiram and Leroy hasn't see their oldest daughter this happy in awhile now that Santana was back for awhile. Rachel hasn't been the same since Santana left. They know it's hard for her and they are proud of her for saying this strong.

The music stopped. "Alright Rachel you can come out." Rachel takes off the headphones and walked out and joined her producer and her family. Jessica and Blake were whispering to each other. She figured it had to do with their upcoming wedding.

"You ready to hear what we got so far?" Rachel nods sitting down in the chair and they all listen to the beat and Rachel's voice coming through the room.

Jessica nodded her head approving of the first snippet of her sister's song for her new album. Jessica was her sister's number 1 fan and always brought the cd the day it came out. She was there for her sister. She had no problem giving her feedback either.

"You were a little sharp at that one part sis." Jessica pointed out. Hiram and Leroy didn't hear the sharpness in Rachel's voice. Her producer didn't either.

"Jessica she wasn't sharp at any part. What's with you these past few days?" Blake asked her.

She glared at Blake not liking that he spoke to her like that in front of her family. She growled putting her hand in his face before turning back to her sister.

"I thought you could handle criticism after all these years in this business Rachel? Are your ears open?" Rachel ignored her sister's bitchiness.

"Alright Eric let's hear another one and if we need to fix something then we'll do it later." Jessica scuffed not liking that she was being ignored.

"No_ Eric_ let's focus on this song first before we go onto other songs, Why aren't any of you listening to me? This is some bullshit." Rachel gave her dads a look.

"Jessica Abigail Berry that's enough from you. Watch your mouth little girl. You might be 19 but we have no problem punishing you." Blake grabs her hand but she just pushes him away.

"Don't fucking touch me. I don't even want to be here. I'll be in the car Blake." Jessica got up grabbing her purse and left the room and went to the rest room.

"I think our wedding plans are making her mind go crazy and she's taking it out on anybody." Rachel nods.

"I know how my sister is. We're both diva's who like to be in the spotlight. We'll speak later." They all listen to a few snippets of the songs then they called it a day.

"Come on let's go talk to your sister before getting some lunch." Rachel said alright and said good bye to Eric before grabbing her purse. They all walk out.

"I'm going to bathroom, you guys can go to my car." They all say okay and go outside.

When Rachel walked into the bathroom, Jessica was coming out of one of the stalls. Both sisters looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just stressing out about this wedding. You had no sharp parts at all. Please don't hate me." Rachel watched her sister wash her hands then dry them then hugs her.

"I could never hate you Jess. Your my little sister and best friend. Trust me I was the same way before my wedding with Santana. Remeber?" Jessica nods.

"Let me go to the bathroom then we can go to lunch and talk more about this wedding of yours." Jessica whispers okay waiting for Rachel.

After Rachel was done using the bathroom and watching her hands. They went to the car and went to lunch as a family.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Out?,Safty Reasons

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been sick and still am a little but I'm updating anyways.**

**Find out and Enjoy.**

* * *

Dinner was almost over for the Berry and Lopez family. Lara got up to use to bathroom and Santana followed her this time. When Lara was finished, she jumped seeing her sister standing by the sink.

"Hi sis don't scare me like that." Santana just stared at her.

"What's going on with you and mami all day?" Lara washed her hands and sighs mumbling something.

"What was that?" Lara sighs deeply.

"I'm just struggling to come to terms with the fact that I'm-." Santana speaks.

"Gay? Bisexual?" Lara shook her head . She's 112% Straight with a boyfriend who doesn't give a shit about her these days.

"No I'm not gay Santi. I'm actually pregnant." Santana stared at her sister. Her sister was having a baby before her? how fucked up is that. Lara is only 17 and pregnant in high school. She was supposed to be a mother by now with Rachel.

"You were covering it up because I'm still not a mother right?" Lara starts to speak but Santana put her hand up.

"No don't lie to me Lara. Tell me the damn truth." Lara tears up.

"Yes I was but please don't hate me for it. I didn't plan for it to happen. Would you be acting like this if Diego or Adrian were having kids with their wifes?"

Santana calms down a little. "Your right I'm just angry that you did something so stupid as get pregnant at 17. Didn't you learn anything from Teen Mom and 16 and Pregnant? what you saw on those shows are truth, They really are mothers and now your one of them." Lara looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mami is the only one that knows and I'm too scared to tell Daddy and our brothers. Please don't hate me, I know I was stupid to have sex now and trust me I felt like uncomfortable after we did it a few times." Santana just stared at her little sister.

"Lara I'll never hate you. I'm just disapointed that you got pregnant in high school and it's bad enough that you did this before you were really ready. Are you going to Dad or our brothers anytime soon?" She sighs wiping away more tears. Santana walked closer to her.

"I don't know when I'm going to tell them. I know Daddy was unhappy with you joining the Marines, do you know how he's going to be when he finds out that his youngest child is having a child? I don't want to see that look on his face." Santana grabbed her sister's hand.

"You know you have to tell him soon. Why were you scared to tell me?" Lara looked at her wiping her tears.

"Because if I decided to keep the baby, you won't be here to be a aunty to it. You'll be shipped off and who knows how long your going to be gone for. I don't want to do this without my big sister around and it sucks that your not here." Santana sighs shaking her head. Lara was right. She was hardly around.

"Sis even when I'm not around I want you to be the best mother you can be and I'll always be that baby's aunty. I know your young but I'm always thinking about you in my heart. Your all in my heart. Do you think it's easy for me to be away from my family? My wife is a wreck everytime I have to leave" Lara knows how her sister in law is.

"Do you really think I can be a mom?" Santana gives her a soft smile.

"I have faith in you. You just need to have faith in yourself." She nods sadly.

"I wish Andres was here for me but no once I told him that I was having his child, he walked away, ignored my texts and phone calls. I've been to his house and he just tells me to stop stalking him. How fucked up is that." Santana wanted to hurt Andres for making her sister suffer like this.

"He's acting like an asshole right now Lara. I think he needs times to process that he's going to be a father if you decide to keep the baby."

"Can we not talk about this anymore. I just want to go back out there and finish dinner. I'm eating for two these days." Santana smiles lightly and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay you two?" Maribel looked at her daughters and Santana nods giving her I know look. She sighs.

"Yeah everythings okay mom." Lara smiles at her sister really hoping everything will be okay. Her life was going to change forever.

Santana grabbed ahold of Rachel's hand again. Rachel smiles at her lovingly and rests her head on her shoulder.

After dinner was over. Santana gave her sister a hug before she left to go back to her hotel with their family. Rachel's dads said good night hugging her. Jessica and Blake said good night and left with Hiram and Leroy back to the hotel.

"You ready to go home?" Rachel whispered tiredly.

"Yeah I have to tell you everything." Santana kissed her sweetly not fazed by the paps taking pictures of them.

"Come on I want to cuddle in a nice bubble bath with you as soon as we get home." Rachel pulled her to the car.

* * *

The married couple were leaning against each other in the tub with their eyes closed, hands roaming each others bodies. Santana ran her fingers down Rachel's stomach gently. A moan escapes Rachel's lips as she tilts her head back enjoying the feeling. The water was still warm but slowly becoming cold.

Santana smiled down at her with her eyes now open. Rachel looked so beautiful with her eyes open or closed. Rachel smiled slowly running her fingers down her hand.

"You like staring at me in my nakedness?" She asked smirking.

"Hell yeah baby. I've missed this so much. I had to deal with just looking at your picture. It's not the same as you in person." Rachel giggles and kissed her cheek.

"Trust me it hasn't been the same either with you gone. I've had to use toys." Santana smirks.

"Ohh my girl's been using the sex toys while I'm gone? Wanky." Rachel chuckles.

"Hey I've been lonely. It's not like you could have helped me." Santana stopped smirking and sighs.

"You just had to go there huh?" Rachel stared at her frowning.

"I'm sorry for going there. I didn't mean to hurt you or try to hurt you." San placed her hand on her cheek.

"I know you didn't Rae. Your right I haven't been around and I'm sorry." Rachel kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Rachel looked at her.

"Okay talk to me baby." Santana took a deep breath before talking to her wife.

"Well I know it hasn't been easy with me being away and all but um. How do you feel about us finally starting a family?" San asked her.

Rachel stared at her completely speechless. Most spouses would be jumping for joy at the chance of starting a family with their loved ones but how could she be one of those spouses when Santana was leaving again in two weeks to San Diego for her new job at Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton.

Santana's smile fades when she saw the look on Rach's face. Was she not up for starting a family with her?

**In Rachel's POV.**

Was she really asking me that question? Was Santana serious? I've always wanted to start a family with my wife. We've talked about it our Senior year then she told me that she was joining the Marines. How are we supposed to start a family when she's on Active Duty? I don't know if I can handle being a mother on my own at the moment or ever without Sanny by my side.

"I've always wanted kids you know that Sanny." Her smile returns moving closer about to kiss my lips but I turned my head, so she ends up kissing my cheek.

"Why did you turn your head Rae?" I look away from her sighing.

"Sanny what happens if we try having a baby and lets just say I end up pregnant? how are we going to raise the baby if you get deployed somewhere far away?"

I asked finally looking at her to see her thinking about it.

"Baby I've thought about it and sure it won't be easy but we could make it work. It's not going to be easy with me being miles away from you but you have to believe me when I say that I'll do whatever I can to come back to you, I'm not living this earth anytime soon. I'll fight my ass off to come back to you and our future children. This Marine thing won't be forever baby." I hope so because I don't know how I can do this without her.

"Rach we don't have to start trying for a baby tonight but I do want to talk about it some more." Sanny told me kissing my forehead. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes wiping my tears away. These are more like stressful tears. It's been very hard without the love of my life beside me all these years.

"Okay we'll keep talking about it." I said softly because we should talk about it some more but not tonight.

"We'll get there in time." We both whispered to each other. I spin my body around and straddled her legs.

"What are you doing?" Sanny asked to me. I lean over wrapping my arms around her neck, whispering in her ear.

"I'm making myself comfortable." She placed her hand on my cheek and pulled me in for another earth shattering kiss.

I deepen the kiss rolling my hips against her stomach. She groans against my lips but doesn't bother to pull away. Good because I plan on spending all night keeping her happy and well _pleasured_.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." I shook my head.

"I want you right now." She ran her fingers my wet brunette hair. She lefts me up a little lining up her cock to my entrance and slowly go down on her feeling her deep inside me. God this is the best feeling in the world.

"You can start moving now baby." I slowly start moving feeling her hands on my hips.

**In Santana's POV.**

Damn my baby felt so good around my cock. She moves faster and I move with her.

"Fuck Sanny, fuck me good." She moaned against my neck. I sit up more really going into her.

"Ohh babyyyyyy fuck. Oh god right there." She moans loudly. My woman has some pipes on her.

"Fuck Rae I'm becoming close. Damn you feel good." She kissed me passionately as we moved together.

We held onto each other wanting to be close as possible. We come together but that doesn't stop us from going at it again in here before making our way into the bathroom where we go at it for 3 more hours. Damn this is the life and I'm loving it.

* * *

The next morning Santana looked down at her sleeping wife. She was about to kiss her forehead when she heard something downstairs. Santana sat up taking the covers off naked body. She put on her boxers and t shirt. She didn't bother with her hair. Rachel was sound asleep.

"Where the hell is it?" Santana mutters looking around for her gun that she got during the day. She got her gun registered with her Dad and brothers. She kept it in a safe. Rachel had no clue she had it or else she would tell her get rid of it.

Santana found it and loaded it before leaving the room slowly making her way downstairs. She held the gun out looking around for whatever is in this house.

"Where the hell are you mother fucker?" Santana whispers making her way towards the kitchen where the sound was. She turned the corner and saw the person looking around wearing wearing something dark. She walks over to them and points the gun to their head.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Santana yelled making the person jump away from her and stared at her in horror putting their hands up feeling the gun next to their head.

"AWWW I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. PLEASE." Santana stared at the person.

They both heard footsteps and the light goes on. They see Rachel now dressed staring at them freaking out.

"Tinsley? Santana don't kill her. What the hell are you doing with a gun?" Santana slowly put the gun down seeing that it was Diego's wife.

"Fucking bitch. What the fuck is wrong with you coming up in my hous? do you know that I could have seriously killed you?" Santana yelled pissed off and walked upstairs with her gun putting it back in the safe.

Tinsley looked at Rachel breathing really hard with fighting her tears. Rachel walked up to her and hugged her.

Santana came back down seeing Tinsley in tears. "Great I made her cry. It's her fault for coming in here. I thought she was robbing the house." Rachel looked at her wife.

"That still doesn't give you a right to pull that out? you could have used my bat." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I just came back to drop off something for Rachel. I can't believe you were about to kill me with a gun? does Rachel know you have it?" Santana glared at her shaking her head.

"Bitch you better be glad I didn't do anything. It's for safty reasons. Next time call before showing up here." Tinsley looked at Rachel shaking in her arms.

"Thanks for dropping that off Tinsley. Please don't speak of this." She nods and quickly leaves the room.

"You want to tell me what the hell a gun is doing in our house?" Rachel yelled. Santana sighs.

"It's for safty reasons Rae. I would never kill your friends. How was I supposed to know that your manager was going to stop by? you didn't tell me that she was going to be here. Don't get pissed off at me for thinking that some person was trying to rob our house." Santana yelled back before walking back upstairs towards the guest room.

Rachel stood there sighing. Santana had a point but it freaked her out seeing a gun in her wife's hand. It made it all real that this what her wife's been doing for years.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Photoshoot,Tell Her

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel stood in the spot after Santana went upstairs. She kept seeing the gun in her wife's hand. She gets that it's for Safety reasons but it freaked not only Tinsley out but herself too. She took a deep breath and looked at the note Tinsley left her. She had a photoshoot today.

"I wonder if Santana wants to come with me." Rachel thought. She looked upstairs and started to think. She needed her wife by her side. She just freaked out seeing the gun not only in the house but in her wife's hands. That gun scared her but upset her too. Those things were dangerous, life threatening and loud. Tinsley might have nightmares now but atleast she was still here.

She took another deep breath and walked upstairs towards the guest room. She knocked on the door.

"Tana can I come in?" The door opens and she walks in joining Santana on the bed. Santana looked at her and sighs starting to speak.

"I'm-" Rachel cuts her off.

"No let me speak. You have no reason to say sorry. I freaked out just seeing you pointing that gun at Tinsley. I had no idea that we had a gun in this house. You said it was for safety reasons and I believe you." Santana looked at her wife surprised.

"Now I'm not saying I'm pro guns but since I'm famous and there could be a buch of crazy people in this world. It comes in handy. Just keep it in a safe place." San smiles.

"Of course I am. It's in a safe in our closet. I really thought somebody was robbing our house. I promise to tell you about it next time but I just didn't want to wake you."

Rachel moves closer to her and smiles wrapping her arms around her neck. "Thank you for trying to protect me, it was very brave of you." San grins wrapping her arms around her hips.

"Very brave?" Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah and it was very sexy." Santana winked at her.

"You want to do something about it?" Rachel kissed her lips then quickly pulled away. Santana pouted.

"As lovely as that sounds. We still have to talk about trying for a baby. We have to get ready for the day because I have a photoshoot." Santana sighs.

"Great I'm just going to be here by myself?" Rachel shook her head.

"No I was hoping you could join me then after we can do whatever you want." Santana had to think about it.

"I guess I can see you sexy pose. And we can do whatever I want?" Rachel stared at her and nodded.

"Yes we can do whatever you want today." Santana grins kissing her sweetly then gets up pulling her downstairs so they can make breakfast together.

**During Rachel's Photoshoot.**

Santana stood behind the camera guy watching her wife work it for the camera. Her poses are sexy and on point. Santana's phone starts buzzing and she saw one of her unit members Ariella Williams calling her. She stared at Rachel and quickly answered it walking away.

"_Hey Katriel what's up_?" Rachel heard her say as she walks away. She wanted to know who this Katriel girl was but she refocused on her shoot.

"Great work Rachel, go change outfits now and we'll get everything set up." She nodded following her Glam Squad to where the clothes and make up team was. After was done changing her outfit and fixing her makeup and hair. She started walking back to the director when she spotted her wife talking to a very pretty black girl that looked around their age. The girl was laughing with her and touching San's arm.

"Rachel watch where your walking." She stopped and saw that she almost knocked over the camera.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said feeling bad for almost ruining the photoshoot.

"It's fine. Let's focus on this next shoot." She nodded and stood where she was supposed to stand. She heard the music playing and posed while dancing to the music.

Santana and the girl walked over and watched her pose some more. Rachel gave a flirty smile an she posed. Santana whispered in the girl's ear at how great her wife looked and she nodded agreeing with her.

After the photoshoot was over. Rachel changed into her normal clothes and looked over her favorite shots. She pointed to the ones she really liked.

"I kind of like the other one baby." Rach looked up at Santana and asked her which one. Santana pointed to the one and Rachel kind of liked it too.

"Which one do you like Katriel?" Santana asked. Rachel frowns seeing the very pretty girl. So this was Katriel? hmm.

"There all amazing. I'm loving the one with you on the chair Rachel." Katriel pointed out.

"Thanks I guess. Sanny who is your friend baby?" Santana smiled.

"Well baby this is my great friend almost best friend Katriel Williams. She's in my unit and she's going to be joining me in two weeks. Katriel this is my lovely wife Rachel Lopez." Rachel smiles sticking her hand out.

Katriel kindly shakes it. Rachel was surprised that she didn't get a fake jealousy look. Maybe Katriel was really just really her wife's friend.

"Nice to meet you Katriel. That's a cool name." She laughs.

"Thanks Rachel. So are you ready to go to lunch San?" Rachel frowns.

"Lunch?" Katriel looked at Rachel then at Santana.

"Oh um Rach, Katriel offered to take me to lunch. I'll see you at home." Santana gives her a few pecks on the lips before leaving with Katriel.

Rachel sat there for a few minutes before finishing up looking at the pictures. She gets up when she was done and walked to her car. She sighs getting in and put her seat belt on and turned the car on. She drove to Whole Foods to pick some stuff for her Vegan friendly lunch that she's going to make at home.

"I guess your plans of doing whatever you want today, didn't have me involved." Rachel mutters sadly.

* * *

When Santana gets home after spending a few hours with Katriel. She walked in calling Rachel's name.

"Baby I had a great day. How come you didn't answer your phone?" Santana called out to her. Rachel didn't answer her.

Santana walked into the kitchen and saw that nobody wasn't in there. She walked upstairs and went to her room and saw that it was empty but there was note on the bed.

She picked it up and read it.

_"Hi Santana. I decided to spend time with Jessica and Blake at their place. I'll be back in time for dinner. _

_Love Your wife Rachel Lopez_

_P. S I hope you and Katriel had a great time today. I just wished we had a great time together. Bye._

Santana sighs and calls Rachel. She doesn't answer and she calls her again.

"Hey Sanny." Rach answered.

"Baby come home so we can talk about my relationship with Katriel." She heard Rachel moving around.

"What is your relationship with this woman?" San sighs.

"I rather not say it on the phone. Come home so we can talk." She says okay and they hang up.

Santana's phone rings and she sees Katriel calling her. She answers her phone.

"Hey San have you told your wife yet?" Katriel asked.

"I'll tell her when she gets home. don't pressure me." San tells her.

"Girl you need to tell her and then call me." Katriel hangs up.

Santana puts her phone down and sighs.

"I'll tell her." She mutters sitting on the couch waiting.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7 Telling Rachel,Steamy Fun

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Rachel walked into her's and Santana's house. She smelt something really good. That's one of the things she missed about Santana. Her cooking. She put her purse on the couch and walked into the kitchen. She cleared her throat and Santana turns around.

"Hi." Rachel says softly.

"Hi Rae. I know we were going to spend time together but Katriel called and wanted to spend time together." Rachel frowns.

"You know you could have invited me to lunch, I felt like you didn't even want to be around me today because of Katriel. Does she not want to get to know me?"

Santana walked over to her and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Your right I should have invited you. Katriel does want to get to know you. In order to do that, she begged to tell you about my relationship with her." Rachel looked down trying not to cry.

"You cheated on me right? oh god how stupid am I to believe you actually loved me." Santana stopped her from leaving.

"Baby I haven't cheated on you. You need to calm down and trust me when I say that I've never cheated." Rachel looks at her.

"Then what's your relationship with Katriel? is she an ex girlfriend before me or something?" Santana looks at her.

"You remeber my girlfriend in 9th grade? the one that you didn't along with very well?" Rachel thinks for a second then remebers a black girl Santana was dating for a year before she moved in the middle of 10th grade. They broke up.

"Yeah I remeber her. Wait Katriel was that girl?" Santana nods slowly seeing how angry her wife was getting.

"What next Santana? are you going to tell me that you two hooked up at some point in Hawaii?" Santana shook her head.

"No Rae I wouldn't cheat on you. Nothing happened and it will never happen. Katriel was the first girl I slept with and the reason she moved was because She was pregnant with a baby I thought was mine." Rachel took a deep breath.

"Your somebody's mother already even thought we're thinking about having a baby together? where is this child of yours?" Santana sighs.

"It wasn't my baby Rachel. She slept with some random guy on the football team too. It's his baby and I took a DNA test to prove it and it's really not mine. Honestly."

"Are you sure?" San nods.

"Yes Katriel and Darnel kept the baby when he found out it was his. They got married and are raising their child together. Darnel is mostly raising their child since she's with me. She wanted me to tell you because I've been keeping it a secret for so long and she thought you should know the truth." Rachel listened.

"I thought if you found out that she was pregnant, you would be disappointed in me without letting me explain. The rumor was going around school that one of the cheerios was pregnant and it wasn't Quinn at the time." San tells her.

Rachel remebers that rumor but she didn't think her own wife was apart of it.

"So it's really not your child?" She shook her head.

"It's not my child. I was safe with her but she wasn't safe with the guy she cheated on me with. She might be my old girlfriend but she means something to me and I'm not going to cut her from my life." Rachel just listened.

"I know you don't understand it so I'm going to tell you why. One day two of my units were being stupid and they were pointing their guns at each other. They know that's not allowed but I didn't see that they were swinging them around until I was tackled to the ground. I was freaking it out because I didn't understand until I heard groaning."

Rachel walked closer to her. "The trigger went off and she was shot in the leg. That could have been me. We both promised each other that we take care of each other as we do this together and get out alive. We're like Honorable sisters and best friends. Without her getting in front of me, I would be really hurt." Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm glad she saved you from getting hurt and I understand that she means everything to you. I'm not going to stop from being friends with her. I just, I just wished you could have invited me today or atleast told me about the baby along time ago." Santana nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't but I was scared that I would love you even though it wasn't my child. I should have told you and I promise no more secrets." Rachel wraps her arms around her neck.

"I sure hope not. Anything else I need to know?" Santana kissed her passionately on the lips. Rachel closed her eyes and kissed her back missing this. She wanted to do this all day but she got blown off. Rachel quickly pulls back.

"Why did you stop?" She gives her a look.

"Right I hurt you and I should be punished. I deserve that. I'm sorry I was a bad wife for blowing you off today. I'll make it up to you, starting with this dinner. I'll make it up to all night if I have to. So do you forgive me for blowing you off?" Rachel thinks for a minute before answering her.

"Not yet. I'm still mad at you. But you can start with this amazing dinner that smells really good." Santana smiles and told her to get something to drink because it was almost ready.

Rachel got a glass of her favorite wine and tried to peak out what she was making but San told her stop.

"What did you make us tonight Sanny?" Santana grins at her.

"I made us Vegan Lasagna with a salad. I know nobody can make it like you but I did my best." Rachel stared at her very impressed.

"Well I can't wait to have some." Santana put some on both plates and brought them into the dinning room. She put the salad on the table then went to get her own glass of wine.

"Alright dig in and tell me what you think." San watched Rachel take a bite of her food and she waited.

"Mmm this good. You made your wife very happy." She chuckled and began to eat her own food. She's getting Rachel to forgive her one step at a time.

**In Rachel's Dream.**

_Rachel was in the kitchen working on her lap top when the door bell rings. She got up and went to the door the door to see two guys in uniform._

_"Hello can I help you?" Rachel asked. _

_"Mrs. Lopez we're here to give you some bad news about your wife." Rachel shook her head. They tell her and she breaks down._

_"No, no please tell me this is a joke." They watched her break down._

_"We're very sorry for your loss." She screamed and told them to leave. She screams no while sobbing._

_"Rachel?" She heard a voice but she didn't see anybody._

_"Baby wake up. Rachel wake up." She screams no as somebody shakes her making her scream louder._

**The End Of Her Dream.**

"Baby wake up, your having a bad dream." Santana shakes her. Rachel wakes up quickly stitting up and sobs when she sees her wife. She snuggles into her arms crying.

"Shh baby I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Santana whisper rocking her as she cries. She wanted to know what her dream was about.

"Do you want to talk about it Rae?" She calms down a little sniffling.

"They came here. They said you were dead." Santana looked down at her kissing her forehead.

"Shh baby I'm not dead. I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere." Rachel found that hard to believe because it could still happen. She could get hurt badly or worse.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I hate being away from you." She whispers sniggling.

"I know it's hard Rae but I have a few more years then I'm done. We'll make it work. I'll do the best I can to make that I come home when this is all over." Rachel nods and gets up.

"Where are you going baby?" She whispers to take a shower.

"You want me to join you?" Rach nods and they grab their towels and go into the bathroom together.

Santana washes her and tells her that she loves her. Rachel kisses her passionately. Santana lifts her up kissing her back. Rachel wraps her legs around her. Santana pulls back and lines her now very hard cock against Rachel's pussy and enters her. Rachel goes down on her moaning and they go back to kissing as they make love in the shower.

"Fuck baby right there keep going." Santana pounds into her and Rachel tilts her head back feeling so much pleasure.

"Oh god keep going. Right babyyyyyy. Faster." Rachel moans loudly as her hand slides down the now foggy shower door.

Santana kisses her neck as she goes faster. Damn San thought as she goes faster that has them moaning each others names.

They both come and Rachel keeps breathing hard then she wants to go again.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and Santana starts making again and they move around a little. Santana starts sucking her breasts still holding her up.

"Mmm fuck." Rachel moans as the pace becomes faster again. She's loving every minute of this.

"You like my cock fucking your pussy?" San mutters.

"Ohh yes I love when you fuck my pussy. Keep fucking it." Santana loved when Rachel talked dirty. She moves faster and they go at it until the water becomes cold.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Scandal Begins

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she didn't expect to have her phone going off like crazy. She heard the water running in the bathroom and figured Santana was taking a shower. She yawns and covered herself with the sheet as she walked over to her phone. She looked at the number and it was Tinsley.

"Hey Tinsley what's up?" She asked tiredly.

"Your wife is all over TMZ, Perez Hilton, Just Jared and Us. Everybody is on twitting commenting on the photos of your wife with some other woman."

Rachel closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Rachel are you there?" Tinsley asked from the other line. She sighs.

"Yeah I'm here. What's going to happen now?" She needed to know.

"I'll be over in a hour or so to talk about this. In the mean time I would check the photos out and speak to Santana because there too friendly if you ask me." Rachel says okay and they hang up.

Rachel looked on the sites and there was her wife in the headlines. Pictures of her and Katriel were on the sites looking way too cozy. They were smiling brightly at each other and there is one picture with Santana's hand on Katriel's.

Santana walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Good morning babe, I'm surprise your up after our night." Santana winked.

"Your all over the gossip sites Santana. My twitter feed is going crazy about this." Santana looked at her confused.

"Okay isn't that a good thing? they know I'm back." Rachel shook her head.

"No this is very bad Santana. Every single headlines is talking about you cheating on me with Katriel. I mean it would have been fine if I was at the lunch with you guys but you seemed so eagered to be with her yesterday." Santana sighs getting angry.

"I told you last night that I'm not cheating on you Rachel. Katriel and I are way over. I thought you forgave me last night?" Rachel shook her head.

"Just because we made love, doesn't mean I fully forgave you. Just looking at these pictures. I'm not sure I even believe you. Your hand is on top hers and your gazing into her eyes. How the fuck is that just being friendly? Do understand that the whole is going to be taking about for a few days. It's going to be on E news damn it."

Rachel yelled before throwing her phone on the bed.

"Rae baby calm down. They can say whatever they want but we know the truth." She scuffed.

"I'm not even sure I really know the truth. Are you sure that child isn't yours? You hide this from me for along time. How am supposed to believe you?" Rachel yelled.

"Your supposed to just do it Rachel. I didn't fucking cheat on you. I've been faithful to you the whole time we've been married." She sighs.

"Then why is Katriel coming into the picture now? I was fine before she showed up yesterday. Your clearly still hiding something." Santana sighs watching her wife walk into the bathroom.

Santana's phone rings and she quickly walks over to see Katriel calling her. She sighs answering it.

"Katriel now is the not the time for this phone call. Haven't you seen the sites?"

"Yes that's why I'm calling. Look did you tell her yet?"

"Yeah I did tell her but she's pretty mad. She thinks I'm lying about Dorian not being my son. We already took the DNA test and your husband is the father."

"Of course Santana, I wouldn't lie to you about him being the father. I called you the day telling it that my man was the father." Santana stayed quiet.

"Santana I didn't lie about that." San just hangs up on her not sure if she believes her right now. She's never seen Dorian but she's wondering if Katriel didn't want her to be part of Dorian's life. She could be the real second parent to that Dorian Williams.

Her phone rings but she ignores it and gets dressed. She was going to go Katriel's house and getting her fucking facts right. She needed to know the truth.

** At The William's house.**

Santana banged on the door with Rachel next to her. Katriel opened the door and let them in.

"Why did you hang up on me?" Santana looked around and looked at the pictures of the boy in the pictures.

"Answer me the truth. Is Dorian my son?" Katriel stayed quiet. Rachel wanted to know this.

"Katriel don't fucking lie to me. Is he my son?" She sighs.

"Maybe." Santana glared at her and Rachel felt like crying. How could this be happening. First the pictures and now her wife be the mother of some child that wasn't theres.

"What the fuck do you mean maybe? is a yes or no answer Katriel. Did you ever the results back?" She nods.

"Yes but I burned them without even looking at it. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry." Santana growled and was this close to punching her.

"We'll be taking another one Katriel. Don't play games with me. You are messing with my life here." Darnel walked out of the bedroom and saw Santana.

"What is she doing here? She's not taking away my son." Santana scuffed.

"Dorian might not even be your son and you have another thing coming trying to take me to court. We'll take the DNA test to prove it." Darnel gets into her face.

"Bitch you think I want you near him? We'll take the test and I'll be known as the father. You won't take away my child. Katriel when are we taking the test?"

She held it in her hand taking a deep breath.

"We'll take it now and in a few days we'll find out who's the parent is." Rachel watched her wife do her part in the test then Darnel does his part.

"I'll call you. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Rachel just stayed quiet.

"Bye now." Darnel said pissed off.

"Call me a bitch again and I'll be kicking your ass. I don't care if I get sued. I'll show you how a bitch fights." He chuckled going into his and Katriel's room.

"Let's go Rachel. We still have to talk to Tinsley about this whole thing. Make sure I get a call from you." She pointed to Katriel.

"Alright I promise. I'm not doing anything stupid." Rachel just walked out of the house with Santana behind her.

* * *

A few days later Santana and Rachel were out when the paparazzi were going crazy taking the picture of the two.

"Is is true that you had an Affair with your ex?" The asked Santana. She just kept her head down pulling Rachel with her towards the car.

"Who is that woman you were with a few days ago? are you cheating on Rachel?"

"No I'm not cheating on Rachel." Santana tells them before pushing past them.

"Please we just want to get to our car without any trouble." Rachel tells them kindly. She was getting tired of these people following her every damn day.

"Rachel how do you feel about the rumors going on about your wife?" Rachel looked at Santana squeezing her hand.

"Like I said we just want to get to our car. What goes on in our personal is between us." She tells them before they get in the town car. They couldn't even drive their own cars without the paparazzi stalking them.

"I'm sorry baby. This is getting out of hand." Rachel just looked out the window.

"Rachel you have to believe me when I say that I've never cheated on you." Rachel just sighs looking out the window. She's just tired of it all. She knows this comes with the price of being famous but when it becomes about her personal life? that's where it crosses the line.

"We're going to be okay right?" Santana whispers hopefully. Rach looked at her.

"I hope so." Santana grabs ahold of her hand kisses it. Rachel was the love of her life and she was going to do everything she could to make her see that they are going to be just fine together.

**Find out what happens nexts. Nobody is getting a divorce so you don't have to worry about that.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Results, More Drama

**Testing Fate.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have always been best friends since childhood. They grew up together and Santana's always had a crush on her but never did anything about it until Junior year of high school when she asks her out. They start dating which shocked everybody and stay together all through high school then Santana tells her on Graduation day that instead of going to college, she's going into The United States Marine Corps which puts a damper on their relationship but they stay together and decided to get married before she goes off. **

**Rachel starts her career as an actress and singer while wife Santana is miles away fighting for her country. ****How will their relationship be when Santana goes MIA after getting deployed again after they started a family together? How will Rachel handled being a mother alone while blancing her career and missing her wife? ****Will Santana ever come home? ****This is a Santana G!P story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana and Rachel were sitting in their living room across from Katriel and Darnel. Dorian was at a friends house so he wasn't here for this. It was the results of the DNA test and Rachel was praying that her wife wasn't the father to Katriel's son. If she is she doesn't know how she's going to feel about this. She's supposed to be the only person that has Santana's children. Now she might have to be a step mother to this boy.

"Alright can we talk about if Santana is the father to Dorian? what's going to happen?" Rachel looked at Katriel.

"I'll be supportive but I'm not going to be happy knowing that she's another child's parent. I was looking forward to being the only one having her children but I love my wife and whatever happens I'm going to be here." Santana looked at her wife grabbing ahold of her hand.

Rachel couldn't even look at her. She was holding her breath right now.

"Alright let's do this." Katriel read it then looked at her husband and the married couple across from them.

"The father of Dorian is." Rachel closed her eyes putting her face in her hands praying. Santana looked at Rachel as they they waited to hear who was the true father of Dorian Williams.

"Darnel." Rachel looked up hearing that and broke down crying. These were stressful and happy tears. Santana sighs in relief. She would have been a great mother to Dorian but to hear that he really wasn't hers. It made her super happy and now she can focus on starting a family with her woman.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through this." Katriel tells them. Santana nods sighing.

"Can I see the paper please?" Darnel was done looking at it and handed it to her.

She took the papers from her and looked at it herself. Darnel really was the father. There was the proof but how was Rachel going to be with her now that she knows the truth. She was still pretty mad at her.

Rachel looked at the paper with her wiping away her tears. She was happy that Dorian wasn't hers. Rachel gets up.

"Okay now that we know the truth. I think it's best that you leave so I can talk to my wife alone." Katriel nods understanding.

"Alright call me Santana. I'll see you next week at the base." Santana nods watching them leave.

"So we know the truth. Should we celebrate?" She winked. Rachel looked at her shaking her head.

"What would have happened if Dorian was yours Santana? I don't find this worth celebrating. Not only did you keep your friendship with Katriel a secret from me but you didn't bother to me that you could have gotten her pregnant. We've been best friends since pre school and you promised to never keep secrets from me."

Santana sat down.

"Your right. I'm a shitty wife for joining the Marines, keeping my friendship from Katriel behind your back, the baby drama and I'm really sorry that our marriage is over the internet. You don't deserve any of this. I wouldn't believe you if you divorced me." Rachel sighs.

"I'm not planning on divorcing you. You don't have that much longer there. I love you Santana so much but I'm disappointed and confused. How long did you think you could keep this whole thing a secret?" Santana sighs resting her head in her hands then spoke

"I don't know baby. I really didn't think she was going to show up at your photoshoot. I thought we were just going to be seeing each other at the base and that's all. But I forgot that she moved here in 10th grade."

"You should have told me, here I was thinking that my own wife was being truthful to me the whole time we've been married." Santana looked at her sadly.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Tinsley about getting this whole thing straighten out." Rachel goes upstairs with her phone.

"Damn it." Santana mutters.

**Upstairs at Lopez House.**

"So Dorian isn't her son?" Tinsley asked from the other line.

"That's right Tinsley. Can we talk about something else like how we can get the press to stop talking about this?"

"Rach I'm going to need a statement but I don't think this is going to die down any time soon. This was a pretty big story." She sighs.

"I don't want to want my wife in the headlines for this bullshit. They shouldn't be in our damn business. There has to be something else." Rachel said annoyed.

"We'll I got two letters from some fan for you that were sent here. I wasn't sure if you want me to open or do you want me to drop it off?" Rachel loved when she got fan mail.

"Open then for me. I give you permission." Tinsley says okay and opens and reads it.

"Oh my god Rachel the media going to have a field day with this." Tinsley spoke softly.

"What's going on Tinsley?" Rachel asked not liking the way she said that. What more does the Media need to know about her life.

"Honey you have your first stalker and these letters are anything but pleasent. These letter shows every detail about how this person feels about you and what they want to do to you in a sexy way. Also how angry they are at Santana." Rachel's eyes widen not believing this was happen.

"SANTANA COME UP HERE." Rachel yelled. She heard footsteps then saw Rachel looking scared.

"What's going on?" She asked walking over to the bed.

"Can you show me how to use that gun? you know for safety reasons?" Santana looked at her.

"Why? what's going on?" She asked grabbing her hand.

"I have my first stalker. They wrote me two letters." Santana becomes angry and she takes the phone from Rachel.

"Tinsley? bring those damn letters over to the house. I don't care what your doing, just bring them here." She hangs up on her.

"Whoever this person is, doesn't know how to handle Santana Lopez. They have another thing coming." Rachel had a bad feeling about this.

**Find out what happens nexts.**


End file.
